


A Workplace Romance

by danfaz94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: Oliver Queen hasn't had time to relax lately - between being the mayor of the city, being its local vigilante, and now training three new recruits, it's essentially all work and no play for him. However, then he meets his new District Attorney, Adrian Chase, and all that changes. Oliver would never have considered being so intimate with another guy before, but he's oddly fascinated by the smooth-talking and devilishly handsome Adrian. Soon, he's inviting him over to his house and that's just the start of his new lease of life.





	A Workplace Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Season 5, Episode 3, "A Matter of Trust" - it starts off canon from when Oliver and Adrian first meet in the office, but then diverges into an alternate universe in which the two men become lovers. I deliberately did not mention Felicity at all, so it is up to the reader on whether or not Oliver's relationship with her still happened or not in this version of events. Adrian also mentions his dad, though whether this is still the man Oliver killed in Season 1 (as per the canon of the show) is again up to the reader.

For the last few years, Oliver Queen had been living a very hectic life. Lately, though, this seemed to have been taken to the extreme. He was certainly fit enough to deal with physical pain more than the average person, and yet this didn’t stop him from feeling the strain during his daytime escapades in the workplace.

He put down his phone and sighed. It had undoubtedly been a tough week. Not only was he trying to balance his political life with his vigilante one, but there was now the extra hurdle of training three new recruits to the team. Oliver still wasn’t sure if he was completely happy about this. All he knew was that he needed to find time for himself – time to chill out and relax like the old days. Was that too much to ask?

He was just about to sit down and sort through some paperwork when suddenly the door burst open and someone rushed in. Oliver was taken aback at the man’s unexpected appearance. He was either in his late twenties or early thirties and appeared to be of Puerto Rican descent. His suit was of respectable quality, yet overall he looked rather dishevelled.

“I’m sorry, you are...?”

The man slammed a file down on the table and looked Oliver right in the eyes. “Pissed,’ he replied, bluntly. “Royally. Off.”

“I’m getting that,” Oliver mused. “What I don’t understand is who you are and what you’re doing in my office.”

‘Adrian Chase, your new –’

‘District Attorney,’ Oliver finished for him, offering his hand which the man shook. ‘I’m sorry that we haven’t met.’ He had been meaning to arrange a get together between them for quite some time, but kept getting distracted. It was a tough gig being the mayor by day and a masked hero by night.

Adrian shrugged. ‘I’m buried up to my eyeballs in motion practice and indictments with a staff who’s barely made it past three rounds of budget cuts, so how about we save the pleasantries for the next fundraiser and get down to why I am so –’

‘You’re so pissed off,’ Oliver again finished his sentence. The way this guy had burst in was rather abrupt and unprofessional, and yet the mayor couldn’t help but be oddly fascinated by him.

‘ **Royally** ,’ Adrian emphasised. ‘Remember Vertigo?’

Oliver was all too familiar with the drug. ‘Believe it or not, I tried to buy some once.’

This news didn’t seem to faze Adrian at all. ‘Yeah, I believe it,’ he said. ‘Well, what's hitting the street is a million times worse.’

‘Stardust,’ Oliver nodded. ‘I'm not as out of touch as most people think, but I do have some work to get done, Mr. Chase, so why don't we get to the bottom of why you're so pissed off?’

‘I've been building a case against the dealer, Derek Sampson. I was going to flip him, but last night somebody killed him.’

‘Rival dealer?’

‘A vigilante.’

‘That doesn't sound like the Green Arrow.’

‘Not him – some idiot in a hockey mask.’

Oliver could feel the anger rising within him. ‘I'm sorry. Did you say a hockey mask?’ 

‘That’s right,’ Adrian confirmed. ‘Some dopey little dude in a hockey mask ruined everything. Yeah, that’s why I’m pissed.’

He couldn’t let it show in front of the District Attorney, but Oliver was raging. Goddamn it, Rene. He knew that little punk would be a liability.

‘You alright, man?’

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and quickly adjusted himself. ‘Sorry about that – just got a lot on my mind. I assure you that I will help get your case back on track any way I can.’

To his surprise, Adrian smiled. ‘I’d appreciate that. Sorry about just storming in here. It’s been an absolute shitstorm today as you can imagine. I got guys who were working on the case with me who are now hassling me to get everything sorted. Never a moment to relax, eh?’

This time, it was Oliver who smiled. ‘I was actually just thinking about that.’ He debated saying the next part for a few moments, before deciding to go for it. ‘How about you come over to my place tonight? We could grab a couple of beers.’

Adrian raised his eyebrows. ‘You serious?’

‘Yeah. Like I said, I’ve been meaning for us to meet up a lot sooner. And it’ll be great to actually just chill out with someone.’ He thought about his buddy John, who was currently locked up in prison. ‘It’s been a while. I mean, unless you’re spending time with your family or something. Sorry, I don’t know if you have kids or anything.’

‘I don’t,’ Adrian said. ‘Actually, it’s just been me since my dad died a few years ago.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that. My dad died, too – you never really get over something like that.’

‘Guess a few beers wouldn’t hurt numb the pain.’

Oliver couldn’t explain it, but there was something about Adrian’s sly grin that made the pit of stomach flutter. He normally wouldn’t invite someone he just met over to his apartment – especially not someone he was supposed to have a professional relationship with. However, his head was telling him that there was something different about Adrian. He just didn’t know what that was.

  
  


Oliver kept checking the clock, as though time would go faster if he did so. He still didn’t understand why he was so anxious about Adrian coming over. It wasn’t like he hadn’t hung out with guys in the past. He and Tommy used to all the time. And then there was John. So, what was it about Adrian that was making him sweat so much?

When the knock finally came, Oliver took a deep breath before answering the door.

‘Hey, man,’ Adrian said. He looked a lot more relaxed than he had done back at the office and it seemed as though he had put a lot of effort in whilst getting dressed.

‘Come in,’ Oliver said, standing aside. As Adrian walked past, Oliver got a whiff of his cologne and immediately felt his heart skip a beat. ‘I hope you found the place okay.’

‘Yeah, no trouble at all. Woah, this place is amazing.’

Oliver was happy to see Adrian so in awe of his place. If only he could have seen the mansion that he used to reside it. Wait, why was he trying to impress this guy so much?

‘You live a good life, Mayor Queen.’

‘Come on, you can call me Oliver. We’re not the office.’

Adrian turned and smiled playfully. ‘No, we’re not.’

There was a small pause in which Adrian took a step closer to him. Oliver was unsure about what to do and so hastily gestured towards the sofa. ‘You wanna sit down? I’ll grab us a couple of beers.’

‘Sounds good.’

Within minutes, the two men were sat down and making conversation whilst they drank. Oliver found it incredible how at ease he felt around Adrian, as if they’d known each other for a long time. He enjoyed all the same sports as him and supported the right teams. He was glad they’d gotten together tonight because he imagined a solid friendship could be built upon.

‘So, is that what you do for fun?’ Adrian asked. ‘You play football or anything in your spare time?’

‘I’d love to,’ Oliver admitted, ‘but I haven’t really had time the last few years.’

Adrian nodded. ‘Same. Maybe we could join in a local match one day.’

‘Yeah, that would be great. So… what do you do for fun, then?’

‘You really wanna know?’ Adrian smirked, leaning forward.

Adrian’s face got closer to Oliver’s until finally their lips were touching. Oliver instinctively closed his eyes and allowed Arian’s tongue to enter his mouth. Suddenly, the realisation of what was happening dawned on him and he broke away. After a few seconds, Oliver shoved him off and stood up. Adrian looked hurt.

‘What the hell was that?’ Oliver demanded.

Adrian stood up as well, a stunned expression plastered to his face. ‘Wait, was this not...?’ He glanced away sheepishly. ‘Shit, sorry I better...’ I grabbed his jacket.

Oliver was still in shock. ‘No, Adrian, you don’t have to go…’

‘Yeah right, this just got so awkward.’ He started to make his way towards the door. ‘Look, man, I’m sorry...’

‘Adrian, please.’ He rushed over and grabbed Adrian’s arm. ‘Don’t go. Stay.’

Adrian looked confused. ‘Really?’

Oliver paused. ‘Yeah. I don’t want you to go.’

‘This wasn’t a date?’

‘Well... I don’t know. I mean... it could be.’

Adrian chuckled. ‘You’re an odd man, you know that?’

‘I’m sorry. I guess my head is just all over the place at the minute. Just bear with me and I promise I get more normal.’

Adrian got closer to him and put his hands on Oliver’s waist. Oliver wasn’t sure what to do, so put his hands on Adrian’s arms.

Adrian smirked. ‘Just relax,’ he whispered. ‘You wanna sit down?’

‘Desperately,’ Oliver laughed.

They both made their way back to the sofa and sat down. Adrian got very close to Oliver and was biting his lip, analysing every inch of the man beside him.

‘You seem tense. Are you not into this?’

Oliver hesitated. ‘It’s just... I’ve never... not with another guy, I mean.’

‘Hey man, that’s cool,’ Adrian said, resting his hand on Oliver’s thigh and slowly beginning to caress it. ‘We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. You’re just so fucking beautiful. Wait, are you blushing?’

‘What? No...’ Oliver turned his head away, but couldn’t hide the fact that his cheeks were indeed flushed. ‘Well, maybe...’

‘Oh, come on. There’s no way you’ve never been called beautiful before.’

‘Yeah, I have. Just not...’

‘By another guy,’ Adrian finished for him. ‘Damn, Mayor Queen, you’ve been missing out.’

‘Guess it’s time for me to catch up.’

‘You bet it is…’

Oliver could hear his heart beating so loudly, as though it was about to literally burst out of his chest. Adrian slid his hand under Oliver’s shirt and slowly stroked his abdomen, before making his way to Oliver’s nipple. Whilst doing so, he leaned forward – Oliver assumed at first that he was about to kiss him, but instead he began to gently nibble his earlobe.

‘Holy shit…’ Oliver groaned.

‘You like that, huh?’

‘I fucking love it.’

‘That’s what I like to hear,’ Adrian responded, as his hand slowly began to work its way towards Oliver’s crotch. He unbuckled the Mayor’s belt and slowly allowed his fingers to enter his underwear. 

Oliver bit his lip and leaned back, enjoying the feel of Adrian’s hand on his penis. This a was a new, daunting experience… and yet Oliver couldn’t get enough. He had never felt this good before. And this was just the start – what was it going to be like if he and Adrian took it further? 

‘You’re hard as a rock, Mr. Mayor,’ Adrian said.

Oliver knew that his face was still burning and tried to mumble a response. ‘I – I’m sorry, I –’

Adrian seemed to find this amusing. ‘You don’t have to apologise. So am I.’

‘Right,’ Oliver said, feeling sheepish. ‘I forgot… I’m new to this, remember?’

‘You know, you’re a bad host.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yeah. You haven’t given me a tour. I haven’t even seen the bedroom.’

Oliver leaned over and began to kiss Adrian’s neck. ‘I was just thinking the same thing.’

The two men continued their dalliance on the couch, until Oliver stood up and began to lead Adrian to his bedroom.

‘Someone’s keen,’ Adrian teased, as they reached the door.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. ‘You bet I am.’

He pulled Adrian into a tight embrace and pressed their lips together. He wanted nothing more than to appreciate and enjoy every single part of the person in his arms.

  
  


When Oliver woke up the next morning, it took him a few seconds to register what had happened the previous night – then he turned over and saw the man asleep beside him.

He could feel his heart beating faster and he quickly sat up, wiping away the sweat that was now forming on his forehead. How the hell was he going to explain this? Sure, this had all seemed like fun and games the night before, but now it was serious. Did he really just spend the night with a guy? Where the fuck would he go from here?

‘Hey handsome,’ Adrian said, opening his eyes and shifting closer to Oliver. He leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek, before noticing how worried he looked. ‘Are you okay, man?’

Oliver shrugged. ‘I’m not sure… I…’

‘You’re still freaked, aren’t you? About being with a guy?’

Oliver sighed. ‘Yeah, a little.’

There was no doubt about it. Oliver had freaking loved his night with Adrian. It was a whole different world compared to what he was used to – new positions, new tastes, a completely new experience he had shared with this man. Yet it was still a huge step away from his comfort zone and he couldn’t lie and pretend that this didn’t unnerve him slightly.

‘Do you want me to leave?’ Adrian asked.

‘No,’ Oliver said, quickly. Almost instinctively, he put his arm Adrian’s shoulders. ‘No, please stay. I don’t want you to go.’

‘Good… I’d feel cheap otherwise.’ This made Oliver laughed, which in turn cheered Adrian up. ‘You see, that’s the face I wanna see. Kind of like the smile you had last night.’

Oliver tried to hide his reddening face. ‘Shut up…’

‘Make me,’ Adrian teased and the two kissed. ‘I expect plenty more of them today.’

‘Well, maybe if you help me make breakfast…’

‘It’s a deal.’

When Oliver looked at Adrian, he knew it was stupid to worry about the outside world. Who cares what everyone else would think? He genuinely liked this guy and wanted to continue seeing him – and so he damn well would. He kissed him one more time and then hopped out of bed.

‘I just need to take a shower,’ he said.

‘Just walk out slowly so I can admire the view, okay?’

Oliver looked back. ‘Are you checking out my butt?’

‘Yeah,’ Adrian grinned. ‘Anything wrong with that?’

‘Guess not,’ Oliver laughed. ‘Do you… err, wanna join me? In… in the shower?’

Adrian leapt to his feet. ‘I didn’t realise there was any doubt about that.’

He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist and the two kissed.

Oliver smiled as he pulled away. ‘I’m never gonna get rid of you now, am I?’

Adrian smirked and shook his head. ‘Never.’


End file.
